Paradize
by L-za
Summary: Voila ma 1ere fic alors allez voir ! C'est la suite du tome 5 et review please !


Bonjour à tous ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent avec moi !! ^__^  
  
Petit passage obligé :  
  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling A par ceux inventés par moi !  
  
Spoilers : livres 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5.  
  
Chapitre1 :  
  
C'était l'été à Privet Drive, Harry Potter essayait en vain d'écouter les informations télévisées pour savoir comment progressait Voldemort depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Ca faisait un mois qu'il était en vacances et il n'avait aucunes nouvelles de ses amis.  
  
Il se promenait dans une rue quand il vit Dudley voler une voiture accompagné de toute sa bande.  
  
« Les détraqueurs lui ont fait quelque chose pour qu'il soit comme sa » pensa Harry.  
  
Il rentra vers 19 h en arrivant dans sa chambre il vit un hibou, il décrocha la lettre et lut :  
  
Salut Harry  
  
Nous sommes désolés mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas que l'on t'envoi des lettres, nous avons obtenu sont accord. Les membres de l'ordre vont venir te chercher et nous sommes impatients de te revoir. Nous ne pouvons pas te dire quand mais bientôt, il faut que tu le dises à Vernon avant qu'ils viennent.  
  
P.S : Fred et Gorge sont heureux leur magasins marche très bien et il te passe le bonjour.  
  
Il pensa que le mieux à faire c'est de le dire à Vernon le lendemain et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain Harry va voir Vernon :  
  
« Oncle Vernon je voulais te dire.  
  
- Qu'est qu'il y a encore ?  
  
- Je voulais te dire que mes amis vont venir me chercher.  
  
- Et quand ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Alors je ne veux pas te voir tant qu'ils ne sont pas là.  
  
- Ok »  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre et commença à écrire sa lettre de réponse :  
  
Salut Ron, Hermione  
  
Je l'ai dit à Vernon, mais je dois rester dans ma chambre tant que vous ne serez pas là. Vous avez reçu la lettre des Buses ? Moi pas encore. Je dois vous laisser Vernon monte.  
  
Harry  
  
Vernon entra dans la pièce  
  
« Tu na pas fait à manger ?  
  
-Non  
  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends  
  
-J'y vais mais je te signale que tu m'avais dis de rester dans ma chambre ! » Répondit Harry avec hargne. (Méchant le petit Riri lol)  
  
Harry descendît et fit à manger, Vernon ne lui demanda rien d'autres de la journée. Il s'endormit rapidement. Il rêva de Sirius entrain de mourir. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Hedwige entra a se moment là. Il se leva et lui tendit la lettre, elle s'envola. Un autre Hibou rentra. Harry lut la lettre :  
  
Cher Mr Potter  
  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1 septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à 11h heures précises.  
  
Vous avez reçu « effort exceptionnel » à vos buses donc vous pouvait faire vos études pour être Auror.  
  
Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.  
  
Vous sera remit votre balai comme le professeur Ombrage n'est plus là Et vous pouvait refaire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments Professeur M.McGonnagall, directrice-adjointe  
  
Harry du relire 2 fois la lettre pour pouvoir comprendre complètement.  
  
***  
  
On était le 10 août et toujours aucun membre de l'ordre n'était apparu. Harry avait déjà fait sa valise depuis la lettre de Ron.  
  
Un matin Harry entendit sonner. L'oncle Vernon alla ouvrir, Harry entendit Tonk parler avec Vernon, il prit ses affaires et alla la voir.  
  
Elle était accompagnée de Remus.  
  
« Salut Tonk, bonjour professeur Lupin  
  
- Salut, Harry, répondit Tonk  
  
- Bonjour Harry mais ne m'appelle plus professeur, dit Remus  
  
- D'accord, je suis prêt on peut y aller ?  
  
- Oui »  
  
Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de dire en revoir à Vernon. Tonk expliqua à Harry qu'il valait attendre le signale et que le signale était un feu d'artifice. Elle lui lança le sortilège de Désillusion Le signale ne tarda pas et il montèrent sur leurs balai et partirent.  
  
Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.  
  
La suite c'est pour bientôt ! Et surtout reviewez !!  
  
Bye  
  
Elsa 


End file.
